Heretofore, a vehicular air conditioner, which is mounted in a vehicle, takes in interior and exterior air by a fan into an air conditioner casing having an airflow passage in the interior thereof, and after mixing chilled air, which is cooled by an evaporator type of cooling means, and heated air, which is heated by a heater core type of heating means, by operation of a damper inside the air conditioner casing at a desired mixing ratio, the mixed air is made to pass from a plurality of openings disposed in the casing and through an outlet port, and is blown out into the vehicle cabin interior, whereby adjustment of temperature and humidity is carried out in the interior of the vehicle cabin.
With such a vehicular air conditioner, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-083391, when the evaporator is assembled with respect to the air conditioner casing, the evaporator is inserted into the interior of the air conditioner casing first from a tank that is disposed on one end thereof, and the evaporator is assembled at a predetermined position by insertion of the tank along a guide that is formed in the air conditioner casing.